gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Feather Your Nest
Feather Your Nest was a daytime game show where married couples won home furnishings by answering questions that earned them feathers with point values. Gameplay Couples competed to win furnishings for their house. Each show had a specific room, and the furnishings offered that day were all associated with that room. The couples played one by one, and were briefly interviewed by Collyer before playing the game. One half of the couple answered the questions, while the other half selected which furniture they would win. The question-answering half of the couple was given a category to be used throughout their game. They were then asked questions only in that category. Collyer asked the questions (some of which were multi-part) in three rounds. Each round had a specific color of feathers (the questions) (red worth 1,000 points, yellow worth 2,000 points, and green worth 3,000 points, in that order). The contestant had to answer the questions before an animatronic bird "flew" across a game board and into a nest, ending the round. If the contestant gave an incorrect answer at any time, the round ended right then and there. It took about ten seconds for the bird to reach the nest; however, this was pure thinking time, because the bird moved after Collyer finished reading the question, and stopped when the contestant finished giving their answer. For each feather earned (correct answer), the couple won one of the furnishings marked with that color. The higher the feather value, the better the furniture. Successful couples would then get a chance to win all of the furniture offered that day, by answering a bonus riddle about a famous personality within approximately fifteen seconds. The show had two formats in its two-season run. Format #1 Three couples appeared each day. The flashcards that the questions were written on were passed through the slot that the bird "flew" on. The furniture-choosing half of the couple chose the furnishings after each round, and the bonus riddle was played at the end of their game; to earn a chance at it, however, they had to have at least 6,000 points from the main game. At the end of the show, the contestants who answered the questions each drew a number from a little house-shaped box. After a certain period of shows, the one contestant who drew the lowest number won a new house for them and their mate. Format #2 Beginning on January 2, 1956, the format changed, and remained this way to the end of the run. In this format, only two couples appeared each day, and the furniture-choosing half of the couple chose the furnishings before each question was asked. This is because the flashcards were in/on the furnishings. The bonus riddle was now played at the end of the show, and the couple with the most points or feathers (whichever came first) attempted it. The "house drawing" was no more. Studio Hudson Theater, New York City, NY YouTube Links A full episode from January 3, 1955 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Lifestyle Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1954 premieres Category:1956 endings